Attempt to evaluate the therapeutic efficacy of specific xenogeneic serotherapy in combination with intraperitoneal C. parvum in the treatment of syngeneic murine ovarian carcinoma transplants. Efforts will be made to determine the optimal dose, route, order, and schedule of administration for this combination. Attempts will be made to determine relevant in vitro correlates with disease status. Techniques will be perfected for the cryopreservation of human ovarian tumor cells and for the preparation of specific xenoantiserum against human tumor cells. Ultimately, information gained in the mouse model system will be applied to the development of human clinical trials to be conducted only under specific clinical protocols approved by the Project Officer. No such human clinical studies will be conducted in the first year. Any modification of the study design must have the written approval of the Project Officer before being instituted.